It Began in May
by miss ASSASSIN MASTER
Summary: May Maple went missing suddenly 2 years ago. No-one knows exactly what happened to her. One day she suddenly came back... and she was alot different than before. She has this weirdo friend that hisses at me whenever I get near. Look I don't know whats going on but I sure as hell am going to find out.


Betrayal

All the way in Hoenn

(6:13 p.m.) Rosary park

It wasn't very late and the sun was due to set soon.

"Hey Drew what's up?" A petite brunette wearing green thick framed glasses asked.

"Hey May. We need to talk." A green haired boy around the same age as the girl, told her solemnly.

"Yeah what about?" The girl asked innocently tilting her head.

Drew turned his back to May. Not wanting to see her face after the news.

"May we're over." Drew said monotone. He couldn't see May but he can imagine what emotions are playing on her face. He heard a gasp almost immediately.

"What?" Was her response. Her soft, timid voice ringing through his ears. Her head tilting to the side.

"What do you mean 'we're over'?" May asked confused.

"Im breaking up with you. We are not going to be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."

"Okay but we're still friends, right?" May asked understanding a bit.

"No we nev- look August, you're a nerd and you're ugly and annoying. I'm way out of your league. I mean just look at the way you dress."

Referring to the baggy kahki shorts and huge sweatshirt the petite girl was wearing. "Besides i only dated you because I was dared to." Drew said harshly.

All the girl did was whimper at the harsh tone of Drew's voice.

May choked back the sobs threatening to come out. "Um okay. Im sorry it didn't work out."

"Yeah well I'm glad it did." Drew said coldly.

"Bye." May said sounding broken.

Drew didn't reply instead just walked away. May held her mouth to muffle the sounds of sobs and fell on her knees upon the ground. Drew paused in his steps and looked back at her.

"Tch pathetic." He then turned around and walked right out of May's life.

May stayed in the park for awhile thinking about the number of events that have just occured. The words Drew said had played in her mind on replay.

'You're ugly and annoying.'

'You're a nerd'

'I was dared to date you'

"Why, why would he do this to me?" May whispered her self.

Soon enough she realized it was getting late and decided to get home before her father got worried.

She wiped her eyes, cleaned her glasses, and dusted her clothes off. She basically sobered up because she didn't want to explain why she came home tired and teary faced.

She quickly walked home without running into any trouble.

"Mama, papa im home." May all but shouted.

May's mom, Caroline, came running from our kitchen to our front door.

"Oh May sweetie, why are you coming home so late?"

May looks up at the clock above the kitchen entrance. Its 7:05. May winced at the time.

May is a good girl. She's nice, timid and shy. She rarely ever leaves the house and when she did it was to go to the library. See up until this year May was homeschooled, so she doesn't know a lot of things kids her age knew about. Her parents thought it was unnecessary to teach her things that she wouldn't be doing anywhere in the nearby future. May is a sheltered girl. So for her to be out so late (7:00 O) is so unlike May.

"Mommy im sorry. I didn't realize it was getting late. I was studying for the upcoming test tomorrow." May apologized.

"Its fine May. Just don't let it happen again young lady." May nods her head." Now come child dinner is waiting."

"All right. Lets eat!"

(May's POV)

Mama and I walk into the dining room to see my Papa and little brother, Max.

"Ugh he is such a big head" he gets on my nerves.

I'm still dewelling on the fact that Drew broke up with me.

I seriously don't know why he would do that. He was my only friend. He told we would be friends forever. I just don't underst-

"Ahem"

My thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Huh" was my reply.

"May you've barely spoken to at all and your hardly eating your dinner." My papa, Norman, stated in a concern laced in his tone.

"Yeah um just frazzled over a huge history test we have tomorrow. I have to cram and study all night. Don't worry, Papa."

"Tch typical has to cram for a history test a day before. Ahh well not everybody can be as smart as I am." My big head of a brother decided to chime in arrogantly.

"Oh you be quiet you big head. "

"Oh and why should I?"

"Because I said so you butt."

"Oh REALLY you flat faced booger."

And that's how dinner went.

Max and I arguing and Mama and Papa laughing at things Max and I were saying to each other.

(May's POV)

"Night Mama, night Max, night Papa"

I bid bid goodnight to my family and went upstairs to my bedroom. I did my nightly routine (taking a shower, brushing hair and teeth,etc.) Awhile thinking about what Drew said. I fell asleep with those thoughts.

(Caroline's Pov)

"Its almost time for her to leave." Caroline reminded.

"I know." Norman sighed. "Its just- ugh"

Caroline walked around her bedroom that she shares with her husband to Norman. "I dont want her to leave either." Shs said while giving her husband a comforting hug. "But she needs to do this. She needs to fulfill the prophecy. Its the only way."

Norman backs her up to the foot of their shared bed and sat them down.

"I know." He repeats even sadder. "Ill just miss my little girl so much."

"I will too my love. I will too."

Caroline and Norman shut off their lights and were whisked away to sleep by saying sweet nothings to each other.


End file.
